rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mylo Xaitis
Welcome So I just wrote some stuff down. Check it out, I invite anyone to jump in on expanding this idea into a full RP. :D Colonization Hello and Welcome to Colonization! Foreword This is my first attempt at bringing something a little new to the In Game RP community. This RP will look into the Colonization of the New World. I recently saw a bit of interest in it, and I myself am very interested in seeing what a Colonial Rush RP would be like. It's not really been done in large scale and it's actually fitting for the time-frame of Runescape. I invite you to bring your characters to this RP as a new dynamic for their development! I have have thinking of ways to make this a fun and well organized RP. If we all remember to have fun first I think the rest will fall into place by itself though. "An explorer, Jacques Leon, has discovered a lost continent. Nobles from all of Gielinor are quickly hearing of the news, and word has spread among the people. Separate interests will seek to colonize this New World, and this lawless island will prove to be the perfect breeding ground for any daring enough to endeavor upon it." This RP will be centered around Land Scaled Roleplay using an actual map. This map will be located offsite and will be appropriately distributed for ease of access. Regions will be marked out on the map, and will display their status and allegiance. Unexplored lands will be unmarked. Jobs There are very specific jobs that Colonies need to succeed in the New World. Explorers are able to reveal more parts of the map, and may also name the areas they discover. Colonists are able to establish population centers in Uninhabited Land. They also construct useful buildings. Soldiers fight in Colonial Wars for their colonies. Colonial Wars; These are organized into Phases. The first is the pre-battle Phase. This moment begins when an attack is declared on an enemy Colony. This phase must be at least 24 hours. During this phase enemies can preform clandestine, scouting, and light assault activities. During this time opposing sides must discuss any necessary topics to relevant to reducing possible OOC conflict during the battle. This must occur before the battle can begin. The second is the Battle Phase. This moment begins when the battle begins. During the battle Phase enemies can preform all war activities necessary to obtain victory. The third is the End Phase. The Enemy commander is traditionally invited to negotiate conditions of surrender free from harm. No negotiation means an absolute victory. Colonizing; There will be a limit on Colonies open until various milestones of time have passed. Every so often, and as explorers adventure, more territory will open up for exploration until the entire continent is discovered. The entire continent is unnamed at the moment. Roleplays and Blogs Hello there! Yes, besides other people's user talk, or your own, there is another medium used to put forward ideas and organize roleplays. For the first, the Roleplay Forums are great if you want to get out to the masses- the Wiki represents only a selected few of the wide community of World 42 Roleplay. For the second, and prominent medium used here on the Wiki, we have User Blogs. You may have seen these around the wiki, they pop up every now and then. This is where any discussion that does not belong on a proper page (like IC History, History of Location articles, RP Guides and Character Pages) is commonly placed, as it also broadcasts itself much better than anyone's talk page. To create a blog post, go to your user page and find one of the small buttons labeled 'Blog'. When you click this button, you will see all blog posts you have created- and the option to create a new one. After that, creating the blog is mostly like editing any other page except that for blogs, only the creator and admins may edit. I hope this helped! If you have any further question, do not hesitate to ask any of the Admin staff. As a convenience measure, it is recommended that you sign posts on other people's talk pages with four tildes (~). This will provide a note saying who wrote the message and a link both to your user and talk page, making it very easy to get back to you! Best regards, — QueenArasene (talk) 18:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC)